


Together Again

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 1000 words, Card Games, Chance Meetings, Confessions, Friendship/Love, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: Tavros is standing in line for a deli sub when he's pleasantly surprised to see his best friend shopping in the same store.I made this as a birthday gift for Spaceyghost!
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spaceyghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceyghost/gifts).



A young man was humming to himself, his favorite most comfortable pair of old sneakers scrapping against the freshly mopped tile floor. It was late at night, unfortunately the place was about to get ready to close but there was still a line for the deli. Tavros felt bad for joining the line, but he was starving, he forgot to go shopping the other day and had nothing in his house to make dinner with. He just got most of his grocery shopping done and now he's waiting for his turn in a three person long line to get a sub.

"Hey, motherfucker." He hears a familiar voice behind him. It's his old friend since grade school holding a small basket of things for his own home. 

"Oh!" Tavros turned around, happily calling his best friend by his nickname, "Gamzee! Uh- how have you been?"

"I’ve been doing fan-fucking-tastic, motherfucker." Gamzee smiles at his favorite _motherfucker._ The twenty-something year old man's face makeup was already painted in a bright happy grin, making Gamzee's smile even sweeter in Tavros's eyes. Gamzee offers his hand for Tavros to shake. "And you my friend? How are you faring on this most beautiful of days?"

"I’ve been good! It’s been a long time!" Tavros grabs his best friend's hand and pulls him into a hug.

"Long time?" Gamzee give Tavros a look when he pulls away from their hug. "Man, I talked to you yesterday."

"Uh… yeah, but I mean we never talk in person anymore." Tavros let out a tiny nervous laugh. 

"Oh... yeah..." Gamzee stared in a daze for a brief moment. He instantly agreed the two of them haven't been spending that much time together face-to-face, they should fix that. "We should fucking hang more. Why didn't we do that in the first place, my guy?"

"It’s kinda my fault really…" Tavros gestures with his hands as he talks. "What with school and my tournaments."

"Dude, yeah. You said the other day you're fucking with magic again."

Tavros instantly perks up and gives his best friend a huge smile. He instantly got that Gamzee was talking about his favorite card game.

Gamzee pat his best friend's shoulder as he asks, "you gonna let me come over, I really wanna see your deck."

"Gamzee!" Tavros almost gasped. "I’m pro now! I uh... have more than just one deck."

Gamzee chuckles as he says, "well don’t you have a main one, motherfucker?" He thinks it's funny how quick Tavros jumped to correct him.

"I have about Uh… three? Main… decks?" Tavros starts pulling his head into his shoulders, his neck isn't even visible anymore. He stood corrected.

"Well… you can show me all of em if you want, my man." Gamzee nods. His eyes were dazed and unfocused, even so, Tavros stared into them, the florescent lighting from the ceiling is reflecting in Gamzee's large black eyes.

"Really?" Tavros has stars in his own eyes. "You uh... really wanna see my decks?"

"Sure thing, motherfucker." Gamzee's eyes focus on Tavros's bright brown ones as the taller man nods. "Just so long as you show me your Pokémon ones too."

"It's uh- a- uh- date!" Tavros felt like slapping his mouth shut. Darn it! He shouldn't said that.

"Oh." Gamzee paused for a moment. Thinking to himself, lingering on how he should respond. "Well... if it's a date... then I should take you to like... this pizza joint I know first... it's really motherfucking good."

"Uh... um... yeah?" Tavros didn't know where this was going, if it was just a joke or...

"I mean... like... uh..." suddenly, Gamzee starts shuttering, "if you... uh... motherfucking want... we can like... go out tonight and uh... I'll call ahead... save us a good table... one with a booth cause I know you love em..."

Tavros's eyes widen, did his best friend... like him too?

"If uh... you want... I mean... if you really wanna start dating." Gamzee faced away, his face makeup starting to smear from how sweaty his face was getting.

Tavros felt his heart pumping up in his chest and jumping up in his throat as he stutters out, "I- I'd I- um- I'd love too!"

Gamzee peers down at his best friend, giving him a light smile. He didn't think that his closest bud would ever feel the same way about him. Gamzee kept his feelings pretty hidden, sometimes he'd let slip that he was thinking all day about Tav or that he'd start sweating so much that his makeup would just run off his face on the days he didn't put on any primer.

Gamzee's heart is beating harder than a drum. A huge part of him wants to just come out and say how deep his feelings run, but he can save that for another day. Maybe after he finally takes Tavros on his dream date, tubing and chilling, just floating in a river, holding hands and drinking soda straight from a bottle. Yeah, that's a sweet way to do it.

Till then Gamzee's gonna have to wait before he says that he's loved Tav for years, for now...

"You uh... wanna talk about how you stacked your decks? Like what do the colors mean again?"

"Oh Gamzee, uh... we go over this every time."

"I know... I just zone out and think about taking you out to the movies and getting nachos, or fuckin' taking you out to get some fuckin' sweet-ass cones."

"Are you uh... sure that you weren't distracted cause... um... you were hungry?"

Gamzee starts laughing hard at that. Every time he talks with this guy it ties his stomach in knots and then the guy has the charm to make Gamzee straight up belt out laughing.

Looks like it's Tavros's turn in line to order. "Uh... how about... I get us both something... and we can share it in my car?"

"Sure thing, motherfucker." Gamzee walks with Tavros up to the counter. "Anything you want, my guy."


End file.
